supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gran Éter
Gran Éter (Great Aether en inglés; ''大天空 Dai Tenkū'' lit. Gran Cielo en japonés) es el Smash Final de Ike en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de captura. El Gran Éter es descrito como una mejora del Éter, el ataque especial hacia arriba de Ike. Descripción Al realizar este movimiento, Ike propina un gran espadazo al aire. En caso de acertar a uno o más enemigos, los llevará hacia arriba del escenario, les dará más espadazos y algunas patadas (estas últimas solo dañan al primer objetivo capturado), y luego, hará un ataque en picado hacia el suelo. Al impactar contra el suelo, se provocará una gran explosión, que dañará a todos los que se encuentren en su radio de alcance y los mandará a volar, causándoles fácilmente un K.O. Si este ataque se usa en un escenario con un agujero en el centro, como Pequeño: Hoyo, todos los afectados por el ataque y también Ike caerán inevitablemente, causándoles un K.O. a todos. Irónicamente, a pesar de todas las llamas incluidas en el ataque, no es un ataque de fuego. Galería ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gran Aether SSBB (1).jpg|Primero blande su espada... Gran Aether SSBB (2).jpg|...luego la lanza y salta para recogerla... Gran Aether SSBB (3).jpg|...seguido de una serie de espadazos de fuego y patadas.... Gran Aether SSBB (4).jpg|...bajando en picada... Gran Aether SSBB (5).jpg|...para terminar el ataque formando una gran explosión. Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Smash Final de Ike SSB4 (3DS).png|Ike usando Gran Éter en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Gran Aether (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Ike empezando el Gran Éter en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U... Gran Aether (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Llevando a su oponente hacia el centro del escenario... Gran Aether (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Golpeándolo con espadazos... Gran Aether (5) SSB4 (Wii U).png|También con patadas... Gran Aether (6) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mientras se mantienen flotando en el aire... Gran Aether (7) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Y para terminar el movimiento... Gran Aether (9) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Caer en picada... Gran Aether (10) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Y hacer una gran explosión al tocar el suelo. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Gran Éter (sic) :El Smash Final de Ike, una versión mejorada de su conocido Éter. Lanza su arma al aire, ejecuta una serie de dolorosos espadazos y, como guinda final, remata a su oponente proyectándolo hacia abajo con un vigoroso mandoble. Eso si, si Ike yerra el primer golpe, el ataque fallará estrepitosamente y te quedaras sin presenciar un grandioso espectáculo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Great Aether :Ike's Final Smash--a powered-up version of his signature move, Aether. Ike faces a foe and swings his sword up for a hit, then tosses his sword into the air, performs multiple nasty strikes, and finally unleashes a mighty overhand blow to send his opponent plummeting down. It's a very impressive sight, but if Ike misses with the first upward swing, he can't use the move. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U La descripción del trofeo no varía entre la versión Americana y Europea del juego. right|110px :Gran Éter :Éter, el ataque especial hacia arriba de Ike, se combina en este Smash Final con una avalancha de espadazos. De un golpe ascendente levanta a su rival y lo inmoviliza en el aire mientras le inflige numerosos tajos. Por último, lo tira contra el suelo y lo lanza. ¡Solo asegúrate de que el primer golpe impacte en el adversario! Origen Curiosamente, nunca ha habido un movimiento llamado Gran Éter en la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie Fire Emblem]]. Es posible, sin embargo, que el movimiento sea una referencia a un momento particular en los juegos de Ike conocido como "La Prueba de la Llama Azul", en donde la diosa del orden sería invocada y removería toda la vida en el mundo. Aunque en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, la llama en el Gran Éter no es azul, en la cuarta entrega se dio este cambio, asemejándose más a las de su juego de origen, un cambio notable también en su movimiento especial normal, Erupción. Alternativamente, el ataque podría ser una referencia al golpe final que Ike usó contra Ashera en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, durante el cual Ike usa el poder de Yune. Curiosidades *Cuando Ike aparece en El Emisario Subespacial, él utiliza Éter contra el Ministro antiguo; sin embargo, él grita "Great Aether". Esto se debe a que Éter en japonés es pronunciado en sílabas (Ten-kū), y se necesitaba llenar ese espacio. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Fire Emblem Categoría:Smash Final de captura Categoría:Elementos con efecto meteórico